Spell Interruption
by WrenClayton
Summary: Jo likes it when Charlie gets really really into her gaming. Warning: Lady porn.


Charlie ran for her life up ancient temple stairs. There was a clattering shriek behind her, the sound of a massive tower of chiton and legs and insectoid claws battling through her allies, charging for _her. _When she got to the top she spun around to face him, taking aim —

"Any time someone wants to draw aggro!" Charlie shouted at her computer, right-clicking the boss and shooting off a fireball.

The fireball crashed into the massive insect in an explosion of particle effects. The beast kept charging, heedless, until the blows of an orc warrior finally drew its attention away from Charlie. Charlie blew out a sigh of relief, watching her damaged health bar shoot up to full as the party healers did their job.

Charlie heard the door open, but kept clicking away at her laptop, hurling magical attacks at the insectoid boss. She smiled when she felt Jo lean over the back of her chair and start playing with her hair.

"Hey, you."

"Yo." Charlie bit her tongue as she shot a bolt of frost at the enemy. "I'm running a raid."

Jo chuckled. "I can see that." She nuzzled Charlie's shoulder, peering over it and watching the game. "Is this one of those slither monsters?"

"You're thinking of silithid," Charlie corrected quickly, snapping off three different spells in quick succession. "And yes, he's one of them."

"He? It's a boy bug?"

Charlie chewed her lip in concentration. "This is the Prophet Skeram of the temple of Ahn'Qiraj. See the name floating above his head?"

Jo pursed her eyebrows. "Are there supposed to be two of him?"

"Frack!" Charlie clicked rapidly as one of the massive beasts charged towards her. Angry red letters arose in a talk bubble above his head. _"Are you so eager to die? I will be happy to accommodate you…"_

"Why do they _always _go for the mage?" Charlie groaned. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I mean, I guess it's a compliment because I'm putting out so much damage — "

Jo kissed her cheek. "You're cute when you're nerding."

"Shit shit shit shit shit… " Charlie guided her character down the temple stairs as Jo slid a hand affectionately down her chest. She cast a spell and blinked forward several digital feet, narrowly avoiding the lashes of The Prophet Skeram's claws. "_Always _me!"

Charlie blew out a sigh when the insect turned its attention to another player, leaving her and her low armor rating alone. She stiffened when Jo's fingers brushed over her breast.

"I mean _really _cute, Charlie."

Her eyes darting across the screen, Charlie moved closer to the boss and cast a spell. "Jo — can't right now — "

"Well, don't stop on my behalf."

The sweet kiss that Jo pressed against the side of Charlie's neck sent a bolt of apprehension through her. "Jo," she began nervously, "I'm a good gamer, but — "

"Nuh-uh, you're the _best _gamer." Jo casually sat on the floor next to the desk and scooted under it. "You're so good, I bet _nothing _would distract you."

"Jo — " Charlie cursed wildly as a massive orc turned towards her, his ax raised to strike. "_No no no no fucking mind-control spell fuck — _"

Jo's hand rubbed teasingly between her legs. Charlie's whole body stiffened.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck — "

She targeted the player charging towards her and clicked a spell. There was a cloud of smoke, and a confused looking sheep plodded curiously through the fray in place of the warrior. Charlie tried to turn her attention back to the boss as Jo's teeth scraped over her jeans.

"You're gonna kill me, Jo!"

"Yeah, I know I'm good."

"I mean in the _game_!"

"Shh, Charlie… " Jo looked up at her innocently as she undid Charlie's pants. "You can fight slipperdoodle monsters with a tongue in your pussy, can't you?"

"_Silithid_!" Charlie corrected frantically, clicking rapidly as Jo began dragging her pants down. "They're silithid and I'm gonna own their NPC asses!"

"Good girl. That's what I thought."

"Jo — " Charlie gasped when lips brushed against her bare thigh, followed by_teeth. _Her character chugged a mana potion and shot three more spells, and Jo left gentle pink teeth marks on Charlie's legs. "_Jo, god damn it _— "

The Prophet Skeram split into a _third_ duplicate. This time it charged for one of the healers, a shaman lifting a mossy staff, and Charlie shot bolts of frost to slow its advance until the party tanks could draw its aggro. Jo's lips pressed between Charlie's legs in a sweet kiss, and Charlie's hand nearly slipped off the mouse.

Jo chuckled. "Come on, Leia, slay the monster."

"I should never have watched Star Wars with you!" Charlie stammered out angrily, trying to find the right spells to cast as Jo's tongue stroked over her, bottom to top, soft and wet and —

The Prophet Skeram was charging for her again. Charlie whimpered a mantra of curses and fired off ever spell she had, backing up frantically, while Jo purred against her and licked tenderly.

"Come on come on come on come on _come on come on _— " Charlie whooped as the huge insect staggered, swayed, and finally crashed to the ground. "_Yeah, _we got him!"

"Mmmm?" Jo looked up at Charlie, licking her lips. "Does that mean you beat the dungeon?"

"Raid, not dungeon — and no — " Charlie chewed her lip as Jo's tongue teased her again. "This was just the first room… "

"Mmm… " Jo pulled Charlie's jeans off of one leg and hiked it over her shoulder. "Good."

Charlie's group was busy rolling for loot and there were no mobs around, so she had a hand free to fist in Jo's blond hair as she was licked out.


End file.
